Mommy's Dress
by simplyunwordable
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Renesmee spend the day cleaning out Bella's closet. A lot of the clothes bring back Bella's human memories, but one dress in particular causes the situation to go from heartwarming to disastrous. Ten years after Breaking Dawn.


**A/N:**

**~ Think of this one-shot as the official promise to update on schedule. I hope you enjoy. **

**FYI: This story takes place around ten years after Bella becomes a vampire. Renesmee is fully matured, and is indeed in a romantic relationship with Jacob (as gross as I think that is).**

**- Kassidy**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I have not yet gained ownership of the rights to The Twilight Saga, nor will I ever.**

**BPOV**

* * *

I stared at the fabric. The endless stripes of fabric that made up the ridiculous, bottomless pit of a wardrobe.

"Alice!" I called.

She appeared in the closet doorway, "Yes?"

"We need to get rid of some of this crap. I've had a lot of this stuff for ten years!" I said, my arms fluttering about in exasperation.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. We might as well replace the whole thing while we're at it," she grinned wickedly. I was no longer upset by her shopping obsession. It had become easier now that my feet didn't get sore and I could keep up with Alice's vampire speed. That didn't mean I particularly liked it, however.

I tried not to think about the extreme shopping expedition I'd have to partake in, and began to file through the clothing. Before we could get too far with our self-assigned chore, we were interrupted by a beautiful voice- one of the most beautiful voices, at that.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee asked, drawing out the syllables as if to question our mental stability.

"We're going through your mom's old clothes!" Alice answered excitedly.

"You're getting rid of your clothes!" She bellowed, disappointed. With Alice and Rosalie as aunts, Renesmee had developed a love for fashion and beauty. And as if her immaculate wardrobe weren't enough, she stole quite a few pieces from my closet as well. Not that I minded, of course.

"Well yeah, this stuff is old," I reasoned.

"Can I keep some of them?" She grinned hopefully. I couldn't resist such an angelic smile…

"Oh honey, you don't want this stuff. I'll take you shopping for your own clothes," Alice said. Renesmee shrugged, pleased with that. She insisted on joining the festivities, and began rifling through her father's clothes.

"Dad dresses like a prick," she giggled, causing Alice to laugh. I merely scoffed-I had always liked the way Edward dressed.

Jacob walked in the door, no doubt searching for Renesmee. He popped his head around the corner, smiling like the goofball he was, "If you're referring to your father, Nessie, that's because he is one."

"Go away Jacob, it's 'female bonding time.'" Alice commanded.

"Oh really? Should I send Seth in, then?" He laughed as he ran out of the cabin.

We spent a better part of the day in the closet. I rediscovered clothing I thought I'd thrown out long ago. Some items I laughed at, others brought back memories that I hadn't visited in a while. Some pieces I threw away, only for Alice to catch them and remind me of their significance. The skirt I wore to meet the Cullens for the first time, the shirt I'd worn during the first visit to the meadow. I found myself relishing the time we spent in that closet-it brought back many forgotten human moments. It was healthy to revisit those days every once in a while. Renesmee enjoyed the stories as well.

The three of us were ready to call it a night when I stumbled upon an older garment bag. I opened it cautiously, unsure of its content.

I gasped when I realized just what it was. Alice rushed over to me, grinning from ear to ear. Nessie joined us as well, immediately reaching out to touch the gorgeous dress.

"What is _that_?" Nessie gasped.

I turned towards Alice, touched, "You kept it?"

"Of course I did," she said, "That was an important night."

"Oh story time!" Nessie patted my arm.

I was about to delve into the story when Edward joined us, intent on questioning our sanity as Nessie had, "What's going on-"

The garment in my hands caused his face to go from mocking to sentimental.

"I can't believe you still have that," he whispered, moving to embrace me.

"So when does the storytelling part come in?" Nessie huffed impatiently.

I stared at the dress, smiling. I couldn't remember the night perfectly, but I remembered enough. I remembered the walking cast, and dancing on Edward's feet. I remembered the way he had looked at me when he first saw me in it. I remembered the blush that crept up my cheeks so many times that evening.

"It was my prom dress," I finally mumbled.

Renesmee laughed, "I find it hard to believe that you_ went_ to prom, let alone wore that."

"It wasn't exactly her idea. I got her ready without telling her the occasion," Alice laughed, shaking her head.

Edward took the beautiful blue gown from my hands. He traced his fingers down the hemline, to the slit that would reveal one's leg. He smiled up at me, grabbing my hand and placing it on his face. I dropped my shield, showing him what I recalled of that night. When the memory was over, he kissed my hand and gave me back the dress.

"Here are the shoes!" Alice squealed, bringing the pair of overpriced stilettos to me.

I chuckled at the sight of them, "I only wore one, I remember that much."

"You should try them on again, now that you can wear both," Alice insisted, "And you can walk in them, too."

"And as long as you're trying on the shoes, you might as well put the dress on too," Edward added, a mischievous glint in his eye.

I did as they asked, donning on the formal attire. When I told them to return to the closet, I earned nothing but silence as a response.

"What?" I asked, still a bit self conscious after all these years.

"Bella…" Edward murmured, eying me appreciatively as he had so many years ago.

"You look HOT!" Alice shrilled.

I looked down, something I'd picked up since I couldn't blush any longer, "Thanks," I said, "But I don't have anywhere to wear it."

"You can't get rid of that!" Alice exclaimed while Edward nodded in agreement.

"I'll take it," Renesmee said quietly, unsure if her offer was acceptable.

I was about to agree when Edward denied her ferociously, "Absolutely not!"

"Why?" She asked, staring up at him. She was going to pout, I could feel it. If there was anybody in this world who could not resist a Nessie pout, it was Edward. She knew it too- it was her greatest weapon.

Just as I'd suspected, she unleashed the power of the pout.

"I will not budge on this," Edward gnarled.

"But what if I need it?" Nessie asked, her voice growing quiet.

Edward laughed, "I'm sure Alice could find you something you like even more."

"But I like _that_ dress," she said.

Alice decided it was time to butt in, "I think what your father is trying to get across here is that he feels uncomfortable having you wear a dress that, on your mother, made him so…"

"Alice!" I yelled.

She put her hands up in defense, "It's the truth!"

Edward growled at her, "In front of my daughter, really Alice?"

"Oh like she doesn't know you two do it," she defended.

"Ew!_ Please_, for the sake of my sensitive, innocent ears- s_hut up_!" Renesmee screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

"I don't think Jake would want her to wear it for the same reason," Edward mumbled, almost to himself.

I slapped his arm. _"In front of your daughter, really?" _I quoted.

The three of us turned to look at an extremely confused Nessie. She stared specutively at each of us, trying to figure out what we weren't telling her.

After a few moments she asked, "Why wouldn't Jake want me to wear it?"

Alice urged us to tell her, moving her eyes back and forth between us. I shook my head. Today was not the day for this conversation. I hoped for it to be far in the future, when Renesmee could understand the situation. She was intellectually very advanced, true, but she still had some teenage characteristics.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked again.

The only sound proceeding her question was birds chirping outside.

Alice sighed. "Jake had a thing for your mom!" She screamed, simultaneously bolting for the forest with Edward on her heels.

* * *

**A/N:**

**~ I hadn't originally planned for Renesmee to find out about Jacob and Bella when I sat down to write this. But I thought it fit, and it was an interesting way for her to find out. Her reaction has been left open to the imagination. **

**- Kassidy**


End file.
